Harry & Hermione's Final Battle
by gabrielpotter2000
Summary: The Final Battle for Harry and Hermione! voldemort kidnaps her anad Harry prepares himself!


**Harry Potter & Hermione Granger's Final Battle**

This Fan Fiction is no way affiliated with J. K. Rowling. All characters, names and references here portrayed are registered trademarks of J. K. Rowling. SPOILERS here.

_**Chapter 1: The Surprise**_

Harry was sitted down on the Gryffindor's table, without wanting to look at the food. He was very tired and upset because Ron and he had a fight earlier because of the Quidditch game. They were arguing to each other that one was the best player. Hermione got up suddenly and tried to talk with Harry.

"Harry why you are so upset?" asked her.

"That's not of your matter." answered him dryly.

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled face and then she got up and retreated to her seat.

"Stupid know-it-all." whispered Harry.

It looks like Hermione heard that as she started crying and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry didn't even cared about that; he was way too upset and angry to think about her.

"Hey, Harry, why Hermione ran away so sad?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno, Ginny." answered Harry.

"Go and look for her, then!" said her.

"No. She's a rather annoying know-it-all and I don't want to talk to somebody like her. Seriously, I don't want to talk no nobody now!" said him dryly.

Ginny looked at Harry with a face almost identical to Hermione's.

"Well, sorry, Harry. I still think you should rush to her and apologize."

"No. Leave me alone, Ginny. Please." said Harry holding his forehead.

"I will go to bed. Good luck with your apologies." said Ginny tired.

"Go, go. And never come back!" yelled Harry as everyone looked at him.

The Hall was emptying, emptying, and suddenly only Ron and him were resting on the room. Ron sat up and then talked to Harry.

"Good night, Harry."

Harry didn't answered. Ron then got to bed alone, without his best friend. Harry, after a couple of minutes, followed him.

Once he got on the dorm room, Ron was already felt on the sleep, snoring so loud that he won't wake up even if a rampage of Hippogriffs blowed right under his nose.

_**Chapter 2: The Meeting**_

Harry couldn't fell on the sleep. His rage about Ron vanished, and he was feeling very guilty about his behavior with Hermione. Then, after one hour of reflections, he decided. He got up and silently dressed his Invisibility Cloak. He would go to Hermione's Head Girl room where he could apologize her. If she accept it, of course.

He tried the door and it was, unbelievably, unlocked. Harry thought that, in all her sadness, she forgot to lock the room. He closed it, locked it and looked for Hermione's bed. There it was, identically like Harry's one, except her pillow were much more flatten and foam filled. He got closer to her and shaked, very slightly, her head. She moaned for some moments then she awake. When she was about to scream Harry closed her mouth with his right hand.

"Ssshh… Hermione, it's me!" whispered Harry.

Hermione's muffled cries were enough to make Harry loose his grip on her mouth.

"What are you doing here? At this time?" whispered her angry.

"I… I want to apologize you for calling you… of… stupid know-it-all." said him blushing.

Hermione looked at him, and for a moment she looked as she was about to scream out, but she said.

"Why you couldn't wait til' the morning?" said her.

"I… I couldn't."

"So… apologies accepted, Harry." said her.

"You… you will really accept my apologies?"

"Yes."

"Go to bed now, Harry James Potter."

"All right."

Harry opened the door and exited. He was walking to his dorm room thinking on how Hermione's face become so beautiful and nice when she's sleeping… the moon beams reflecting on her head… the wind slightly floating her hair… he stopped suddenly.

He realized that he was sweating cold, his heart beating very quickly and his hands were tickling.

He rushed over back to Hermione's room. Opened it carefully, closed it and took off the Invisibility Cloak. There she was… beautiful as the full moon that was glowing brightly outside.

Harry got closer to Hermione's bed, kneeled onto the floor and, slowly but cutely, praised her hair. She was looking very beautiful there, laying like an angel on her bed…

Then, slowly, she opened her eyes.

"H… Harry, what are you doing here?" said her drowsy.

"I… I… eerr… I just…" said him blushing so much that Hermione could felt the heat that was being pulled from him.

"Why – why you were praising my hair, Harry?" asked her calmly.

"I… I don't know… Hermione, I can explain everything. I… I was going back to my bedroom, then suddenly on the way back… I… I…" the blush on Harry's face was so deep that any second his face could burst into flames.

"I thought about you."

Hermione blushed now.

"Y-you thought about… me?"

"Yes."

Hermione turned her face, with a strange look on her face.

"What does that mean, Harry?" asked her.

"I… I think I am liking you, Hermione."

Hermione looked to Harry's face for a moment, then, without the minimum face expression changing, she fainted on the floor.

"Hermione!" said Harry.

He kneeled on the floor and grabbed her face. Shaked it slightly to awake her, but she won't. He rushed to the room's bathroom and grabbed a bit of cold water from the bathtub. He got to Hermione and poured the water slightly on her face. The moon rays refleted brightly on her face, making her look more beautiful. Harry praised her face to see if she awake, but she kept fainted on the floor. Then Harry hugged her strongly and started to talk.

"Sorry Hermione… please do not be dead…" said him.

And, a few seconds later, Hermione's eyes opened and when she realized that Harry was hugging her, she finally talked.

"Harry… I'm awake." whispered her.

Harry pulled apart from her and looked at her face, wet, and her body, on the floor. She sat up and stood there. Harry kneeled close to her.

"Hermione, are you feeling OK?"

"I… I think so." answered her faintly.

Harry hugged her again, this time more tightly.

"Harry!" said her.

"Hermione, I can't stay away from you. You're such a nice person, and I would do everything just to stay here. Even if it was just for tonight."

Hermione blushed.

"Harry, do you… do you love me?" asked her.

"I… I do love you, Hermione." said Harry. "I would do everything to stay with you."

Hermione now waved her arms around Harry too, embracing him. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she were embracing Harry so strongly and lovely…

"Hermione… you… you are crying." said Harry.

"I… I just don't know what to say, after you told me you love me…" said her weakly.

"Hermione, I'm not obligating you to stay with me. I just told you what I feel about you."

Hermione now pulled apart from Harry and said:

"No, Harry, I love you. But…" those words she was about to say must have being ripped her inners. "only on a friendly manner. Nothing more than that."

"I… I understand." said Harry. Tears also started falling from his face.

"Hermione, I will sleep. I just came here to say that." said Harry faintly. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night…" said Hermione looking to Harry. "…Harry."

_**Chapter 3: The Letter**_

Harry exited her room and was weakly walking to his dorm room, thinking on what she said… "_I love you Harry. But… only on a friendly manner. Nothing more than that._" Harry thought he was too desperate to see Hermione that he said that he loved her. Looks like Hermione only like to have friends, Harry thinked, sadly.

He couldn't sleep. He stood awake for the rest of the dawn when the sun raised, announcing a new morning. He got up early, dressed up and walked down to the Great Hall to take a breakfast. He took his breakfast thinking all the time on what Hermione said… then he got to the classes, he was very late to the Potions one. Professor Snape was there, standing like a bat on the darkness, his pitch-black cape waving around as he walked towards Harry.

"Potter, you are late. Do the time was frozen to you up on the Great Hall? Ten points less to Gryffindor." said Snape with a smile on his face.

Harry took a seat close to Seamus Finnigan and started thinking all over again Hermione. Strange, she wasn't there. Where do she was, then? His Wiggenweld Potion, that should have been blue, now was a dark red color. Snape maybe saw that, as he sat up from his chair and walked towards Harry and Seamus.

"Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. Do anything pass with smooth on your brain?" said him pulling some of Harry's potion on a spoon and pouring it back onto his cauldron.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't pretend to do that." said Harry faintly, without looking onto Snape's face.

"I know, Potter, because of this, ten points less to Gryffindor." said Snape with a smile. "Again."

Harry got away of Snape's room as soon as the class was over. He rushed to his dorm room without wanting to watch any more classes. He got onto his bed and stood there, thinking about Hermione… those words of her still were hurting Harry from inside… then he decided. He would speak to her again.

Rushed to her Head Girl room and knocked three times on the door. No response. He knocked again and again. Then he started to yell.

"Hermione! Hermione I want to talk to you!"

Harry then opened the door. Nobody was there. He looked to her bed and only a parchment was there. He grabbed it and started reading what was written on it.

_Harry Potter,_

_I've finally reached you. If you want to see Miss Granger again, come to the Forbidden Forest. We should have to talk many and many things there that I'm sure you will like. Unless you want to see her bones shredded by Nagini, of course. Seventeen years, Harry Potter. Seventeen wasted years, but now I will finally have you for me. Come to the Forbidden Forest. Right now._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry was frozen. If Voldemort has Hermione, he should rush to the Forbidden Forest right now, or else Hermione will be dead!

He grabbed his wand on his dorm room and walked to the Forest, protected by the Invisibility Cloak. He entered on the forest and started running. Ran without stopping for about thirty minutes and then he saw. A enormous golden circle were protruding from the forest's floor, and on the middle of it, Hermione was tied up and fainted on a high tower, tall as Hagrid.

Then, something rushed off from the trees. A gigantic snake with a triangular head got up, and hissed to Harry. Its throat expanded so high that it looked like a very, very nasty bird. The snake got down and walked towards Harry, mouth wide open, showing a bunch of teeth sharp like sabers…

Harry jumped off the snake's sight once it was about to swallow him. The snake bit a huge pine tree and stayed there, teeth stuck on the greatly big tree. Its tail was attacking onto blindness, trying to hit Harry. He dodged them and hit the snake's eyes with a sharp pointed wood piece. It squealed like a rat. Then, crashed dead on the floor, eyes dripping lots of blood.

Harry rushed to Hermione to see if she was fine. He shaked her strongly, but she stood there, fainted. He was about to be screaming when somebody appeared from the shadows. Tall, thin and with a snake-like face, Lord Voldemort was there standing in front of Harry with a big smile.

**_Chapter 4: The Doomsday_**

"Harry Potter… I will finally kill you… after seventeen years… seventeen…" hissed Voldemort.

"What did you have done to Hermione?" yelled Harry.

"Nothing. Just a little spell to guarantee you will defeat me." whispered Voldemort in that snake voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry furious.

"She'll only wake up, only, if you kill me. Otherwise, she'll be fainted forever." and then Voldemort laughed, laughed like that was the finest thing in the world.

Harry was horrified. Hermione would remain dead if Harry didn't kill Voldemort… but that wouldn't be so easy… Voldemort knew so many strong and powerful spells… the Avada Kedavra curse… Harry didn't have choice, if he have to die, he would…

"Let's get this thing going, Voldemort." said Harry.

"With pleasure." hissed Voldemort.

Harry and Voldemort got positioned, pulled their wands and started dueling.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Voldemort.

Harry dodged the spell for a bit. If he stood there, or moved to the other side, he'll be probably dead.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry.

"Protego!" yelled Voldemort.

"Crucio!" bellowed Harry.

Voldemort disappeared with a whip of his cloak and reappeared on Harry's back. Harry was about to punch him on the face when he grabbed both of his hands and smiled.

"You will be dead as soon as Miss Granger, Potter!" hissed Voldemort.

"I don't think so." said Harry with a smile on his face.

He kicked Voldemort's face by spinning his leg under his legs. He dropped his wand and stood on the ground, moaning. Harry then picked up his wand and started yelling.

"That's for my father!" and kicked him on the chest.

"My mother!" the face was promptly kicked twice.

"And that's for all people you killed!" and then raised his wand. A uncommon rage was dominating him with all the strength. He looked a last time on Voldemort's eyes and yelled, not for the first, but for the last time…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" and then a jolt of green light showered onto Voldemort's face and he screamed in pain, as his pitch-black soul were being drained from his body. Harry momentarily could see a dark shadow flying over him, then it and Voldemort disappeared. Forever.

Harry then dropped on the ground, too tired and weak to be awake. He was gasping for air and sweating cold. After a couple of minutes, Harry got up and untied Hermione. Carried her on his arms and took her back to the castle.

After arriving onto Hogwarts, Harry picked up his Invisibility Cloak and dressed it up. Entered on the castle and walked to the Hospital Wing. There Madam Pomfrey was, writing something on her room. Harry undressed the Cloak and dropped Hermione on a bed. Madam Pomfrey took a scare and looked at Harry.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" asked her scared.

"It's not me. It's she." said Harry and pointed to Hermione. "Do whatever you can, Madam Pomfrey. Just don't let her die, please."

"Die? What's all that about, Potter? Where you and Mrs. Granger were?" asked her.

"Just take care of her, please?" asked Harry and rushed to his dorm room.

_**Chapter 5: The Revelation**_

Harry dropped onto his bed and started thinking… Voldemort's dead… he paid for all the pain he caused to all the magic community… but at what price, maybe?

A few days ago, Harry would have given everything to see Voldemort dead. Now, he preferred to be with Hermione rather than killed Voldemort.

He felt onto sleep. When he woke up, Hermione was at his side. With tears falling from her face.

"Harry, why? Why you came to save me?" asked her.

"What are you saying, Hermione?" asked him confused.

"You could have been killed, Harry! I don't care if I die, but if we both died, your efforts would been nothing!" said her.

"Hermione, what passed don't matter now. Voldemort is dead. Dead. I killed him, so all my efforts were accomplished. I'm also glad to see that you're fine."

"Dead? You… you killed him?" asked her confused.

"Yes. Hermione please, don't tell this to anybody otherwise than Professor Dumbledore." said Harry.

Hermione hugged Harry with all her strength. Harry reattributed her hug. They stood there hugging for a long while, for about ten minutes.

When they pulled apart, Harry looked at Hermione's sparkling brown eyes while she looked at his emerald green eyes. They were closing… closing… then they kissed each other. Harry and Hermione stood there kissing for a long time. Then, they pulled apart.

"Hermione… I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't want to…" said Harry when Hermione touched his lips.

"It's all okay, Harry. That's a form of retribution, after you saved me…" said her blushing, but with a smile on her face.

"Err… I suppose we should be getting down, I think…" said Harry.

They encountered Professor Dumbledore on the stairway. Harry thought that this was the perfect moment.

"Professor Dum…" started Harry, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I already know everything, Harry. Hagrid was walking by the forest and told me. Don't worry, I already know everything…" said Dumbledore with a small smile on his face.

They followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall and sat down onto his habitual chair onto the Gryffindor table. He was thinking about Voldemort when Dumbledore started talking.

"Tonight" started him. "is a very special night. Harry Potter, in this day, miraculously defeated Lord Voldemort. He's not a threat anymore in the magic world. I'd like to say that Harry Potter, doing this, had become the greatest wizard on the entire world, surpassing even myself. For that, I'd like all of you to say his name, here and now, and to never, but never, forget this day. Harry Potter passed for many dangers, dangers greater than any other danger any other wizard has passed. Every year Harry Potter passed here in Hogwarts was dark. He had do defeat and see many dark monsters, Death Eaters, and the Lord Voldemort in person. Harry Potter deserve to be the greatest wizard because he was bond to it. Now, all of you, raise your goblets and say his name."

All the Hogwarts students, even Draco Malfoy, raised their golden goblets and spoke, loudly:

"Harry Potter."

And then all the Hall burst into happiness, all students thrown their hats onto the roof, one hugging other. All Gryffindors lifted Harry and started to bellow his name:

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" and walked to the Hogwarts grounds.

Out there everybody dropped Harry and started hugging and shaking hands with him. Ron and Hermione hugged Harry with so strength that he thought his head would pop off from his neck.

Harry could feel that all the magic world were commemorating with him. He only smiled to the people that were yelling and screaming in happiness. Lord Voldemort were dead. No more deaths. No more worrying.

At night, Harry decided to see Hermione. He walked to her Head Girl room and opened it. She was sleeping deep. Harry sat down at her side and laid to her side. He started praising her hair when she awake, frightened. She looked at Harry and sighed.

"Harry, it was you. You startled me, you know…"

"Hermione… I couldn't resist… I must stay close to you to be happy. Even if Voldemort weren't killed, you would still be making me happy…" said him smiling.

Hermione chuckled.

"Harry…" asked her.

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you?" asked her blushing.

"Can I resist to that?" answered him smiling.

They hugged on the bed and started kissing again, this time stronger and lovely than before. Harry was very happy from having Hermione at his side. They pulled apart and stood there, waiting a day that promised to be the most perfect day of their lives.


End file.
